What If?: Breezepelt was possessed by Venom
by Cat le Fleur
Summary: The Dark Forest's attack of the clans failed and now Breezepelt is hated more than ever as a result. Angry, he vows to hurt the Clans like they hurt him. Perhaps he will get his wish through a parasitic entity in desperate need of a host... (one-shot, but will be continued if people ask)


Hunger.

That was the only thing it could think about currently. Hunger clouded the thoughts of the symbiote, a little black mass with white bug-like eyes, as it crawled along the grassy ground. As time went on it was growing weaker and weaker. It needed to feed. It needed a host.

It didn't know how it got here, or what fate had befallen its old host. But they had been separated. It tried to remember what happened, but its memory was hazy. Now it was in the search of a new host, a being which could sustain it with their negative emotions.

The little black mass tried earlier to bond with a rabbit, an animal it found was plentiful around this area, but they couldn't sustain it. How could they? Rabbits couldn't know what it felt like to hate someone with all your heart, or what bloodlust was. All rabbits knew were their instincts.

The black mass continued to crawl, though it was more or less weakly dragging itself along. It needed a host soon, it was starving to death! The black mass continued diligently, yet pitifully, dragging itself onwards in the search for a host. It gave up sooner than later, becoming crestfallen.

There seemed to be nothing worthy of being its host out in this place. The symbiote was going to die here. But it suddenly heard something. The black mass chose to ignore it, thinking that its mind was playing tricks. But it heard the noise a second time.

Angry mumbling.

Only humans mumbled.

The symbiote weakly looked into the direction of the sound. It could almost quiver with anticipation. Finally - a suitable host! Though, it found the frustrated mutterings weren't that of a human. In stead, it found that the muttering belonged to a skinny, black cat.

The symbiote was confused, cats could mumble? Nevertheless, this cat seemed...angry. Good. This cat would be its host. The little black mass expanded, forming arms and a neck. A mouth also formed, full of razor sharp teeth. The symbiote began dragging itself towards the cat. "Hosssssst..." it hissed in a serpentine voice.

...

Breezepelt stalked through WindClan territory. Hoping to take his anger out on some cat foolish enough to cross his path. The Dark Forest's takeover of the clans was a colossal failure. Moons of training and spilling everything he knew about the clans to Tigerstar; wasted.

Not only that, but now all four clans - from kits to elders - knew he had been helping The Dark Forest. He knew everyone hated him before, but now they really hated him. Onestar almost exiled him and was only stopped when Nightcloud, his mother, came to his defence.

Cats had always whispered about him, they had always talked about him behind his back. Now they glare at him, hissed and spat insults at him. They wanted him gone, even his own father - but that implied Crowfeather ever wanted him in the first place.

The tom's father loved the kits he didn't even _raise_ me than him. An unbridled rage flared within Breezepelt at the thought of his half-siblings, Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Those two half-clan worms didn't deserve anything they had.

"I'm going to make you pay, both of you, and the clans," Breezepelt murmured angrily, "I'll hurt you all like you hurt me."

"hossssst..." a voice hissed.

The WindClan warrior spun around, his eyes falling upon a...thing. It was vaguely shaped like a twoleg with skin as dark as the night, its eyes were large and white, and it had a mouth full of thorn-like teeth.

Breezepelt spat at it, his fur standing on end and his back arched. This monster wasn't going to make a meal out him. It lunged for him and he narrowly dodged. It was fast, unnaturally so. The WindClan cat swiped at its throat, causing his claws to be stuck inside it.

"Yessss..." The symbiote purred. It could bond with this cat now. The black mass wasted no time in fully enveloping the cat. Its new host struggled violently as they began bonding. Perhaps there was more to this cat than it originally thought.

The black mass peered into its mind and found out many things. This cat's name was Breezepelt, a warrior of WindClan, one of four clans around this place. Everyone hated him. The tom was chock-full of rage and a thirst for revenge. Perfect.

The black tom didn't have any time to process what had occurred, but he was in a clearing surrounding by dead trees and a night sky above. Did that thing kill him? Was he in The Dark Forest?

Then the thing from before appeared from nothing, materialising out of thin air. Its shape began to form, its white eyes staring directly at him.

"You!" Breezepelt spat, leaping at the monster. His claws tore through its body, thought it did nothing, but he didn't care.

"We can help you..." The symbiote spoke, "...help you get your revenge,"

The WindClan warrior suddenly stopped, "really? I doubt it's out of the goodness of your heart - if you have one," he said dryly.

"We need a hosssst," it stated, "we will die without one,"

The tom didn't look convinced, "you're lying," he spat. This thing was trying to sweet talk him.

"Don't believe ussss?" The monster hissed, "we'll sssshow you," it suddenly grabbed Breezepelt by his head as one of its fingers snaked its way into his ear and towards his brain.

The WindClan warrior cried out, hissing and spitting as he struggled to get out the thing's grip. But suddenly images flashed in his mind's eye and he began learning things no clan cat was privy to.

It was showing him its memories. Sharing its knowledge with him. He saw the symbiote as it bonded to twolegs, giving them extraordinary abilities. He saw as it and its hosts tear through twolegs like they were nothing. He now knew its name too; Venom is what it had called itself. He also learn that right now he was inside his own mind.

It was telling the truth. Breezepelt could finally make the clans feel the same pain they had made him endure.

It then removed itself from his brain, "be our hosssst, Breezepelt..." the symbiote coerced.

The WindClan warrior didn't need to be asked a second time, "yes," he purred with anticipation. The clans thought he was a monster. So he would embrace what they all thought he was.

He would become a monster.

"We'll take your revenge, Breezepelt," Venom purred as it began attaching itself to its new host, "ssssstaring with Crowfeather!" it roared as it swallowed Breezepelt. They became one.

On the outside, the symbiote and Breezepelt's bonding process had completed. The WindClan was now twice as large as he had been previously, with broad shoulders and massive claws. His fur was now a black, skin-like substance. His teeth were now like the symbiote's, razor-sharp and thorn-like. A large, white spider emblem occupied his underside and his eyes were milky white with white markings similar to the symbiote's own eyes over them.

Breezepelt wasted no time in attacking WindClan camp. He killed the cat who was guarding the camp with ease before he could yowl out a warning about the monster about to slaughter them.

He began the assault. The cat he first attack woke everyone up with her screaming. Warriors, old and young, attempted to harm him but they swiftly met their ends. Breezepelt could only laugh, WindClan didn't know how outmatched it was.

"T-this is a slaughter!" Weaselfur cried out, watching in horror as the monster devoured Kestrelflight.

"Weaselfur, get whoever's left to help get the queens and kits out of here!" Onestar ordered.

"R-right away," the warrior responded. Before he left to get warriors he prayed to StarClan, hoping that they would somehow intervene.

"Mmm, tassssty," Breezepelt purred, a strip of the now-deceased medicine cat's flesh hanging from his maw. WindClan was in complete disarray, cats running left and right, yowling for StarClan to save them. The dirt was stained with the blood of his fellow clanmates, the cats who had treated him like nothing. They brought this on themselves.

He could see out of the corner of his eye a few warriors hurriedly escorting WindClan queens and their kits out of the bloody camp. He would have to deal with them later.

"Kestrelflight!" The WindClan leader gasped. "You disgusting monster!" he roared, lunging for it. His claws sank into its skin as began tearing through it, his mind clouded with rage. It would pay for murdering his clanmates.

The monster shook off Onestar, "hm, that tickled," he hissed. Breezepelt growled as he saw Onestar, scrambling to his paws, "you tried to exile ussss," the WindClan warrior growled.

The light brown tabby's eyes widened, "Breezepelt?"

"We prefer Venom now," Venom responded, a combination of blood and drool dripping from his chin.

The WindClan leader's eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth, "why?! Why are you doing this?!" he demanded.

"Becausssse you looked down on me, you talked down to me, you whisssspered about me. You'll all pay, all of you!" Venom roared. He lunged for the leader, but Onestar was pushed out of harm's way.

Onestar gasped, his heart sinking. The one who saved him, the one in the monster's jaws, was Whitetail. "W-w-whitetail..." he choked. His mate had saved him at the cost of her own life. The brown tabby let out a great howl of pain and loss as Venom tossed her aside. She didn't deserve to die like that. She should have died in her sleep peacefully.

He hung his head in defeat. He couldn't win against Breezepelt - none of them could. All he could do was pray to StarClan that the monster delivered him a swift death.

"Don't fret, Onesssstar," Venom hissed, "you'll be ssssseeing each other in just a ssssecond." he brought his claws down, crushing the leader's skull. The slaughter resumed. Soon, every life had been snuffed out by him and the futile struggle was ended.

WindClan had been destroyed.

He was the only one alive, surrounded by the bodies of his clan mates, from apprentices to elders. The symbiote peeled itself off of Breezepelt, "what a rush." he commented. The tom knew he had to deal with the warriors who had escaped, along with the queens and the spawn of their loins.

Breezepelt reminded himself to leave Nightcloud alone. After all she had done for him, he couldn't bring himself to harm her. After he left the clans rotting in The Dark Forest, they could live together happily.

The tom soon noticed something. Crowfeather's body wasn't among the others. He must have escaped alongside his mother. A white-hot anger boiled within Breezepelt, the symbiote coming over him again. His father would die - it was his fate! He couldn't escape it!

"Crowfeatherrrrrr!" Venom roared.

* * *

 **I came up with the idea for this because I wondered what would happen if Venom ever bonded with Breezepelt. It's pretty unlikely it would ever happen as a real story, but whatever.**

 **Why Breezepelt? Because he's an angry little shit and I can easily see him or a character like him bonding with Venom (pre Space Knight Venom, though). Also, I imagine he'd be like the Mac Gargan Venom but _much_ worse. So yeah, 'Breezepelt kills The Warriors Universe' is what it boils down to. **


End file.
